Seducción
by Anyara
Summary: Mis manos tocan el frío cristal de la puerta que separa tu jardín de tu habitación. La deslizo con suavidad y te encuentro despierto en medio de la penumbra... Bill Kaulitz - Tokio Hotel - Serie Erótica


**Serie Erótica**

**Seducción**

Mis manos tocan el frío cristal de la puerta que separa tu jardín de tu habitación. La deslizo con suavidad y te encuentro despierto en medio de la penumbra, sentado en tu cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y un cigarrillo en la mano. No me miras, noto que estás molesto.

- Lo siento cariño, no he podido venir… - te susurro con suavidad. No respondes, llevas el cigarrillo a tus labios y los tensas en torno a él, la llama se enciende vivamente. Continuo avanzando hacia ti, aún no me miras, si no supiera que disimulas, creería que en realidad no me has visto.

Mis dedos acarician las sabanas de tu cama, llegando hasta la piel de ti pierna desnuda y flexionada. Puedo sentir el vello en tu muslo, firme y varonil. Tomas aire con algo más de ansiedad. Te miro, tus ojos observan mi mano, que comienza a recorrer la cara interna de tu pierna, acercándose, asechando.

- No has venido… - me reclamas con un tono aniñado que me hace sonreír.

- No siempre estás libre… - respondo, en tanto mis dedos han llegado al borde de la única prenda que vistes. Tu ropa interior.

- Lo estaba anoche… - tu respiración se ha agitado – y la noche anterior – vuelves a fumar de tu cigarrillo, quieres controlar la situación, quieres controlarlo todo, siempre.

Extiendes la mano para alcanzar el cenicero en la mesilla, sacudes el cigarrillo. Yo lo enlazo en mis dedos. Me miras. Lo liberas. Tus ojos castaños, hermosos y expresivos esperan por mi siguiente paso. Me arrodillo sobre la cama, que cede ligeramente ante mi peso. Mis piernas se acomodan encerrando tus caderas. Llevo el cigarrillo a mis labios sin dejar de observarte, aspiro el humo y lo contengo en mi boca, la acerco a la tuya y lo voy liberando. Parte de él se escapa desde la unión de nuestros labios, que no se besan, sólo se tocan. Mi cadera se mueve contra ti lentamente, tus manos buscan bajo mi camisola. Yo me alejo de tu boca y acerco el cigarrillo a tus labios. Me miras. Obedeces. Y tus labios se tensan en torno al filtro, rozando mis dedos. Entreabro los labios notando el deseo brotando desde mi centro, recorriéndome como agua caliente. Sueltas el cigarrillo y tus dedos se hunden en mi cabello, llevando mi boca hacía la tuya, liberando el humo, como hiciese yo antes, embriagándome de tu sensualidad.

- No dejes de venir… - me pides, quitándome el cigarrillo de los dedos, olvidándolo en el cenicero.

- No lo haré… - contesto entregándome a tu beso. Dejando a mis labios vagar por las formas de los tuyos, reconociendo el piercing que los adorna. Abro la boca y en un beso hambriento reconozco la forma del lunar que anida bajo ellos. Suspiro.

Las caricias se suceden una tras otra, con la seguridad del reconocimiento, sabiendo dónde y cómo tocarnos.

Elevo mis caderas en el momento en que deslizas tu ropa intima fuera de su lugar. Vuelvo a ti, y mis muslos perciben el calor incitante de tu piel desnuda. Suspiras, sin poder contener la ansiedad. Esa necesidad primitiva de poseernos. Tus manos remueven los tirantes de mi camisa de dormir, y desnudan con ello mis hombros y mis senos. Tus ojos bajan hasta ellos y tu boca se alimenta de mi pecho, posesiva y exigente. El vello de tu rostro acaricia mi piel, tus labios húmedos se apoderan de todo lo que logran abarcar. Mis uñas se marcan en tus hombros, y mi boca sólo logra emitir sonidos ininteligibles de pasión.

Te quiero dentro.

Lo sabes.

Elevo mi cadera nuevamente, esta vez con la clara idea de poseerte. No quiero más preámbulos, no quiero más espera.

Tu sexo palpitante juega en mi entrada. Tus ojos me miran expectantes, tus labios entreabiertos me entregan la más erótica imagen que mi mente enfebrecida pueda crear. Tus manos empujan mis caderas hacía abajo. Yo oprimo mis manos contra tus hombros resistiéndome. La respiración de ambos se ha agitado.

- Déjame… - me pides jadeante.

- ¿Lo quieres?... – te pregunto de igual manera.

- Sabes que sí…

- ¿Porqué?...

Me miras, no respondes, sé que no lo harás, y sé que no volveré a preguntar.

Me dejo caer sobre tu cadera. Un gemido profundo brota de tu interior en el momento en que mi sexo se cierra en torno al tuyo, ajustándose a tu longitud, abrazando tu extensión. Jadeo contra tu boca, completamente llena de ti, sosteniendo entre mis manos tu cabeza, besándote ansiosamente.

Te amo. Repite mi mente, como tantas otras noches te lo he dicho al oído mientras duermes. Esas noches en las que crees que no vengo, pero simplemente no me has visto.

El vaivén de mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo no se deja esperar. Buscas en un intento desesperado por sentirme, el borde de mi ropa para desprenderla de mi cuerpo. Cuando lo logas, tus manos recorren mi espalda y me pegan a tu cuerpo. Noto el calor de tu piel contra la zona más sensible de mi pecho. Me desespero. Me muevo. Busco. Jadeo.

La presión de tus manos me indica tu propio estado. Tus gemidos ansiosos, ahogados, delineados por el desgaste sensual de tu voz, me cuentan de tu placer. Si tan solo pudieras tocar mi corazón, como ahora lo hace tu sexo en mi interior, podrías percibir el latido de mi amor, el modo cálido, la forma suave y húmeda en que te amo.

Tu piel comienza a sudar. Noto como el calor se extiende por ella humedeciendo mi propio cuerpo. Tu boca vuelve a buscar la mía, tu lengua lame mis labios con lujuria y tu cadera ondea contra la mía necesitando más intensidad, más profundidad. Te saco de mí. Jadeas y me miras sorprendido. Tu sexo brillante por los fluidos está completamente lleno. Mi mano viaja hasta él y lo agito. Tu cabeza cae hacia atrás apoyada en el cabecero. Tu boca busca aire desesperada. Con mi otra mano le indico a tus caderas que bajes un poco más al centro de la cama. Obedeces. Mi lengua comienza a buscar tu piel, y la recorre, sin que mi mano suelte tu sexo, desde tu ombligo hasta el piercing de tu pezón. Lo muerdo. Te quejas. Vuelvo a acomodarme sobre ti. Tu sexo se acopla. Un gemido se me escapa. y el movimiento de mi cadera se hace más exigente, más intenso, contigo recostado del todo no hay límite para mi movimiento. Noto como me tocas justo en el sitio indicado. Mi espalda se tensa, tu mirada cambia, mi corazón se desboca, tus dedos se hunden en mis caderas. Mi culminación se acerca, está clamando por la tuya. Todo está caliente. No puedo pensar. Cierro los ojos y el aire a mí alrededor se condensa. Mi vientre estalla, noto el liquido fluir, derramarse sobre ti. Una lamentación profunda y agónica brota de tu boca. Abro los ojos, te miro. Tu espalda se ha arqueado hacía mí y tu sexo estalla en mi interior. Y mi orgasmo se intensifica, sólo por saber que me llevo tu vida.

Caigo sobre tu pecho. Tu corazón está tan acelerado como el mío. El cabello se me ha pegado al rostro, pero ahora mismo nada importa. El sudor, los jadeos, el débil estado en el que nos encontramos, nos otorga una intimidad exquisita. El olor a nuestros sexos unidos. Tu mano busca la mía, la encierra. Sé que no dirás nada, y yo tampoco lo haré. Como siempre, como cada noche, en la que sueño con amarte y tú sueñas con encontrarme.

**Un one shot más, que nació de esa cantidad de fantasías que sobrevuelan las imágenes que compartimos las Billcodianas, o que son simplemente un trocito de nuestra alma que quiere llegar a él.**

**Besos y espero lo disfrutaran. Esta, junto con 'Smoking blanco', han pasado a convertirse en una serie de one shot que iré escribiendo según la idea aparezca.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
